A self-learning or self-adapting telephony network is a network that automatically adapts its configuration or behavior based on feedback obtained from within the network. In one example, call routing tables in a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network may be modified automatically based on network traffic measurements obtained from active or passive network probes deployed at strategic locations within the VoIP network. In another example, call admission policies in a wireless access network may be modified automatically until an acceptable level of resource utilization is achieved.